


Breaking Point

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Buckets of sadness, Character Death, Drunkenness, Heavy Angst, Kid Fic, Kid Jim, Other, sadness in buckets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 'Happy new year,' Jim whispered to himself. 'As if!'[nobody believes jim when he says there is no such thing as a happy ending. he proves them wrong.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> written to get my anticipation for season 4 out of my system.

The clock struck midnight, and a chorus of cheers rang through the street as everyone called out a 'Happy New Year!' to everyone else. Everyone, that is, but Jim Moriarty, for Jim Moriarty did not see the point in a 'happy' year when his was bound to be anything but. If life was a fairy tale, his would be the one with the only sad ending for it's protagonist.

Jim didn't spend time with his family, in any case. After Richard died, his mother drowned the real world in a sea of alcohol, uncaring and unfeeling as she watched his father hit him for the slightest of things. His father became abusive, expecting Jim to be the perfect son he never was and never would be, forcing him to start certain classes and do whatever he wanted.

When Jim was fifteen his mother died. Drank herself to the grave, the report said. Of course to Moriarty it was believable, his mother having steadily drunk herself deeper and deeper into an intoxicated stupor over the four years since her youngest son's death. 

It seemed ridiculous to Jim, how they reacted to Richard's death. He wasn't even their child! Just an adopted sibling, after they found out that his mother could not give birth to another son or daughter, a sibling to keep Jim company during the long hours of the day. Richard Brook was always a sickly child, no matter what his adopted parents did to try and prevent his illness from becoming worse; therefore it came as no surprise to the eldest son when his younger brother passed away peacefully in the middle of the night. 

[Jim was eleven when it happened, and already understood that Death would eventually take everyone from him. Richard was nine, and innocent, bound to die young.]

After his mother's death, his father became worse, and at sixteen Jim moved out with his friend Sebastian. He never spoke to his father again. 

Jim knew that Sebastian would go to spend the New Year with his family, his family who accepted him, as he had done for the last two years, but he couldn't help but feel... betrayed, in a way. Betrayed, because Sebastian knew how much he hated being alone. Betrayed, because Sebastian knew he had no family, but he had to go off and leave the younger of the two with an apartment to himself and nothing but his own thoughts to keep him company.

"Happy New Year, Jim," He whispered to himself, as if that would make him feel less alone. "As if!" His tone was mocking.

"You know you can't have a Happy Ending, Jim Moriarty, because there's no such thing as one."


End file.
